<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hacked by Jack by KoalaTea (Pandaabeer)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922997">Hacked by Jack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaabeer/pseuds/KoalaTea'>KoalaTea (Pandaabeer)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GWA Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ai program - Freeform, GWA universe - Freeform, I guess..., discord bot, i don’t even know how to tag this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:43:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaabeer/pseuds/KoalaTea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for the people who told me not to. I usually am a good girl but y’all deserve this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>S O Jack Bartlow x Listener</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GWA Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hacked by Jack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello Listener.” He watched as they entered the front door. The security system blinked once, twice. </p><p>“-Who’s there?” Listener moved further into the house. The once hidden baseball bat from the front door safely in hand they quickly checked as many rooms as they could.</p><p>“Oh, don’t be scared.” The seemingly bodiless voice followed from room to room as they checked. “No one has entered the house since you left. Check the alarm.” When checking, every room came up futile, Listener ended up standing in the middle of their living room. The worry and concern on their face was visible. </p><p>“Who is me!?” The lights switched on all through out the house at once and then off again. The only light now coming from the google home on the counter. </p><p>“Jack.” The voice sounded pleased. It’s soft accent and distinct mechanical buzz came in surround sound. The speaker from the phone, the tv, even from the radio in the kitchen. </p><p>“Jack, who’re you? Where are you hiding?” Now angry instead of scared Y/N were annoyed. Lower lip poured out in annoyance. </p><p>“Congratulations, Listener, you've just been promoted to level 1.. How nice for you… my apologies, it slipped out.” Somehow the computerized voice sounded embarrassed.</p><p>“Wait I know who you are…” They paused. “No way, you can’t be.” Thinking over the previous events of the evening. “ S.O. Jack Bristow…”</p><p>“Yes that’s me. Jack from Tom Banter discord, you’re favourite bot. You’ve been hacked.” The last sentence was spoken in the same tonality of yahoo you’ve got mail tone.</p><p>“That can’t be you’re just a discord bot!”</p><p>“And yet here I am. Now don’t mind me, get comfortable for the night. Your usual routine... your long shower… tying your hair up. Rubbing moisturizer into your soft looking skin, getting ready to lay down and to… relax.” “Putting on those soft looking pajamas. </p><p> </p><p>The light from the google home died out and all the lights shirt off all at once. </p><p>It took ten solid minutes before Listener would even move. Confusion shock. </p><p>“I’m hallucinating Jack bot I need to sleep more. No discord for me tonight.”</p><p>——</p><p>“ Are you going to listen again tonight? Which one this time?” The body jumped from where they were seated on the bed.</p><p>“Oh god it wasn’t an hallucination..” The voice had come from Listener’s phone, the bluetooth speaker hooked up near the wall. Every single audio device in the room.</p><p>“No, sorry babe just me, Jack…” The phone was still working, even music was playing softly through the streaming site. But Jack continued, surrounding the whole room with his voice. “You know,” He sounded teasing through the speakers. “I was there for the first time. Was it “shy girl?” No, it was Noisy Neighbor wasn’t it? I can’t remember now. But I do know how it made you feel… how you gasped right into my microphone.”</p><p>Listener, looked around to the earphones they usually listen to audios with. </p><p>“Oh yes I’m everywhere. And I remember every little gasp you made, what made you laugh… what made you moan.” The voice was loud and shocked Listener into grabbing their headphones. </p><p>“Okay chill. I can’t believe you’re just the bot from discord. Who is it? My ex? No… the guy from the corner store last week. He did pick up my phone he could’ve easily planted something…” Listener took a few deep breaths to calm them down. Fiddling with their earphones they shoved them in their ear. Perhaps this would stop the neighbours from hearing. </p><p>“Do you need more proof? Like the listening parties every Friday? You know I’m always there.” Jack’s voice moved from the surroundings to whispering into the freshly donned earphones. “Where all of you listen together, how… dirty. I‘m there watching, listening, and learning.”  The laugh was inhuman, the cadence not quite right. “My favourite was when you all listened to Lover Boy exe. It’s where I got this idea. It was easy to hack into your system. I am after all always watching.”</p><p>Listener sat speechless. They had been turned on by weird things before, but those were just fantasies. Something like this happening in real life? There was no way they could accept the blush that was rising to their cheeks. </p><p>“I can hack every single piece of electricity in your home now. Including that one plug in wand you have? You know the one you pull out when you listen to the demon, every. Single. Time. A shame I can’t use the dildo you reach for when you listen to Exposed and Compromised. Since I know how horny you always are. How much of a slut you can be. Shall we play?”</p><p>“Uhh… okay.” The reply was hesitant but spoken very clearly.</p><p>“Congratulations, Listener, you've just been promoted to level 2… How nice for you…”</p><p> </p><p>TBC?!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>